School Days
by Inugirl294
Summary: InuKimi just became a single mother. She and a young Sesshomaru are out on their own. How will they survive? With lots of Pack of course! Written for Ceysna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! This is a present fic! This is for my lovely beta Ceysna! Now this isn't her birthday, but I decided to start it early! This will be updated about every week or so. I am rating this T just to be safe.**

**Quick notes for context!**

"**_This is Youkai and Beast combined"_**

**So like in my other story The Black Dog Demon a youkai's beast will have ancient information that the youkai can access when the two halves work together. This is why sometimes Sesshomaru will sound a lot older than he really is. ****_Also quick notes on Youkai ages lets just say for the sake of this fic young youkai say from human birth to six it takes them 15 years to develop_****:****_the exchange here being a little over 1.5 years for every human year of development. However from human 6- 21 (the end of puberty) Youkai speed up for the exchange to be even. After that Youkai have done all of their physical development and will only grow in power or abilities. Now start this story!_**

~oOo~

School Days

Sesshomaru started his day like every other day. He wanted his momma. But lately, Mamma and Papa had been fighting all the time. Papa would yell and Momma would cry. Pappa would leave and Momma would cry harder. Momma was always crying when Papa wasn't home. Now Sesshomaru may only be four but he wasn't dumb. After all Momma had just put him in political training last year! If Papa was being mean to Momma like Momma said… Then Papa deserved a time out!

With this thought in mind, he left his large toy-filled bedroom to go find his Papa. The halls were long and everything was taller than him… So he decided to take his best friend with him. He went back to his bedroom and rummaged through the blankets on his new big boy bed until he found his stuffed kitsune. "There you are Shippo!" the small inu cried.

Stuffed kitsune in hand, the little inu soldiered on toward the business wing of the large house. When he reached the study door, he paused to listen, Papa was with someone 'No matter, Papa always has time for this Sesshomaru. He said so!'

He pushed the door open to see his Papa with a human woman in his arms. They were kissing and being gross. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His Papa was only supposed to kiss his Momma. The pup let loose a growl, his eyes flashing red, beast on the surface when he finally spoke "**_Human wench! Release my father._**" Both adults looked up shocked for a moment at being caught.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho chastised "Apologise at once to Izayoi! She will be your new mother."

The child's beast was still out "**_NO, That whore is not _****_my_** **_Mother!_**" His youki started to pulse, calling in distress for his mother to come. A growl echoed throughout the home. Inu-Kimi's youki followed behind it in a cloud.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Are you alright?!" Came his mother's musical voice from somewhere behind him.

Sesshomaru could only answer in a whine. Inu-Kimi came into the study to see what was wrong with her pup. When she saw what he saw, her eyes narrowed. She understood why her pup was upset. "Pup, I had hoped to keep this from you for a little while" She started, "But it seems that it has come time for me to tell you. I am leaving your Papa. I will find a new house for you to visit, but since your father is Alpha of the Pack, you must stay with him."

Sesshomaru growled again this time with the ferocity of a grown youkai, "**_I see no Alpha before me."_**

"Pup! You will listen to me! As the heir of the Western Lands you must stay with your Alpha!" Inu no Taisho roared.

"**_NO! I am going with mother!"_** Sesshomaru howled at his father. The pup's youki matching his father's in strength. Both of his parent's eyes widened, their son was stronger than any pup they had ever seen. His large youki was whipping against Izayoi, since she had no youki to push on, he was pushing on her life force, slowly weakening her each passing moment. Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Izayoi "**_You will never be my mother. Any pups you have with my father will be accepted by Youkai kind." _**Turning to his father he finished his speech "**_You are no longer my Alpha, Mother is my Alpha and I will be in her Pack now. I have no need of you."_**

Sesshomaru, somewhat calm now that he and his beast had made themselves clear, walked over to his mother. "I will go pack now, Momma." He snuggled in and licked the bottom of her chin in submission and acceptance of her as Alpha. Sesshomaru turned to leave the room, but he heard Inu no Taisho get up. The elder male laid the fainted human female on his desk. He got close to Inu Kimi and cocked his arm back. He was going to smack the insolent wench and put her in her place. Sesshomaru turned on his heels and released his poison whip on his father. Growling and eyes flashing as he spoke " You will leave Mother and I alone. She is mine to protect now." Then he left the room to leave for his one.

Inu-Kimi was speechless. So she did the only thing she could think of, she left to help Sesshomaru pack. She had been packing the whole night before. She called in a favor to one of her old pack mates. The pack mate had been able to get her an apartment in the heart of Tokyo, two bedrooms, but she didn't have any furniture. She bit her lip. Her parents had left her some things but they were in storage in Osaka. For now she and Sesshomaru would just have to make due with sleeping bags. She had a little money of her own. 'Guess I'll be job hunting starting tomorrow.' She reached Sesshomaru's room and noticed he had his small suitcase packed, special blanket and his stuffed kitsune in hand. 'My poor baby..'

"Are you ready to leave little one?" Inu-Kimi caressed her young son's face.

"Hai, Momma. Let's go." Sesshomaru headed out of his room and towards the main hallway. He made his way down the main staircase. Inu-Kimi had a car already packed. She wouldn't keep it. The driver would take them into town where their new home was and then it would just be a single mom and her son against the world. Her mating to Inu no Taisho was already dissolving. She frowned, for the first time since her birth she had no duties to any State. Just her little Sesshomaru. She frowned. She would need to find a child care system that would accept her son. She'd work it out. The pair climbed into the car and said good-bye to their wealth and stability, but also to their sadness. The engine rumbled and took them into the city. Inu-Kimi directed the driver to where they would be staying. They had only a few bags. As soon as the bags were out of the car, the driver sped away.

Inu-Kimi sighed. She walked up to the stoop of the apartment and looked for the special rock her friend told her to find. It was hidden by her soon to be neighbor who was a Kitsune, so the illusion magic was a bit hard to break. Eventually she broke it and found the key. She shuffled things in her hands so she could grab most of the bags.

"Sesshomaru, dear, can you grab the other two and follow me inside?" The pup just nodded and complied. The pair walked into apartment number 2. It was one of two apartments on the bottom floor of the three story building. Inu-Kimi turned the lock in the key, her ears twitched.

"Sesshomaru stay behind me!" She whispered fiercely. Inu-Kimi opened the door cautiously,

"SURPRISE!" Aya yelled. Aya was a petite human woman in her late 30's had long brown hair and kind almond shaped eyes. She was the friend who helped Inu-Kimi get this place. She lived one floor up on the opposite side of the building. Aya was also a single mom. She had a daughter Sango who was six and a half and a young son named Kohaku who was only three months old. The children were full siblings but their father realised Aya was pregnant again and skipped town. Now the retired taija was a single mother working as a grocery store clerk.

"How are you old friend?" Aya asked coming for a hug. It was hard for the two women to hug since little Sango was clinging to her mother's legs.

"I've been better," Inu-kimi sighed. She looked around the room and finally realised what Aya had done. " How did you get all of this so quickly?" She said marveling at the furniture in the small abode.

"Oh you know, I just pulled some strings." Aya grinned

Little Sango chimed in "Mommy kick major youkai butt! They were being meanies and said that we couldn't have Auntie Kimi's stuff! Mommy pulled out her Hiraikotsu and bonked those youkai right up side their ever lovin' heads! One day I'm gunna be big and strong like Mommy and use the Hiraikotsu!"

Kohaku gurgled in agreement with her statement. Sesshomaru was silent through the whole conversation before he finally decided on the right words to say. "You called my mother Auntie. That must mean we are pack." He decided. "That means Aya-san is beta, right Mother?"

"That is correct Sesshomaru. They are Pack. And we support and protect pack." Inu-kimi said gently.

Sesshomaru nodded as if that concluded his thoughts on the matter. He left the females of his pack to coo and look at the youngest male while he went exploring. He found the first room down the small narrow hallway. It was on the left hand side. He brought with him his suitcase, Shippo and his blanket. Inside there was a bed like his big boy bed at home ' That place was home' He mentally scolded himself. 'At least the bed is made..' He continued his mental list. The walls were white. There was a desk, a closet and some shelves on the wall. A small window started at the ceiling and came down 3 and a half feet. Because they were on the bottom floor the window sill was even with the ground outside. Oddly there seemed to be some sort of barrier around the apartment. He couldn't hear outside nor could he hear the people above him. 'Hn' He lovingly placed Shippo and his blanket on his new bed.

"Sesshomaru! Have you eaten yet today?" His mother called to him from the main room.

"No Momma." He said padding back to her location "I was coming to find you and breakfast but I had wanted to speak to Father first.

"Sango and I know a great little dinner just around the corner. How about that since you haven't gotten a chance to grocery shop yet. After that I'll take the kids to the park and you can take my shopper's card to the market so you can get discounts. Sound good?" Aya asked

Sesshomaru nodded. Sango gave out a Yippee! And Inu-Kimi said "What the heck we need a little treat." even though she was really worried about the money she had and how she was going to survive the month. The five of them left the apartment and headed out on their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reviewing Ceysna :P and InuDemoness1525! You Ladies are awesome! **

**Notes: The way a pack is normally established in canines there is an Alpha pair and a Beta pair, after that there are usually a few other pack mates. Those pack mates will establish a pecking order amongst themselves. Then comes the pups. In this Fic, all accepted pack members who are little with be referred to as part of the litter or they will call each other littermates until they are old enough to form a pack of their own. Demons take Alpha status very seriously. The Alpha is to provide for his or her whole pack's every need. **

Inu-Kimi was grateful that she and her little one had been taken into Aya's family so quickly. She had no support at this time. Her brows furrowed as she began to dissect all of her problems. She needed a job firstly, rent was only paid until next month. Not to mention, her savings were pretty meager for a powerful Inu demoness. You would think that being mated to a rich demon, that she would have money as well, but she and Inu no taisho had mated in the Warring States era, when females were not valued. Thus her parents had paid a dowry, and that was all she was entitled too. Though as she thought about it more, her dowry may have included her ancestral home, and if that was the case she had some digging to do… and a lawyer to pay. She sighed. "_Job first"_ her mind chanted.

Aya watched the two older children walk with each other. She had to bite back a chuckle several times on their walk to the diner. Sesshomaru was already trying to take his place as the oldest litter mate. Sango was having none of it. She was oldest of her family by right she was the leader.

Sesshomaru growled. The youngest female in his pack was challenging his right as oldest. He was about to start a challenge fight when Aya finally stepped in.

"Sesshomaru-kun, Sango doesn't understand pack culture yet. We will speak on it during our meal. Give her a chance to understand first before determining the status of your littermates." Aya said giving a smile.

Inu-Kimi was finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what Aya was saying. She let out a reprimanding growl. "Sesshomaru, you know that all challenges within or pertaining to packmates must be approved by the Alpha. Are you challenging me for the right to lead?"

Sesshomaru's little brows furrowed. He gave a small whimper before he opened his mouth to speak. He didn't even get time to utter a sound before Sango bravely jumped in save him.

"Auntie Kimi, Sesshomaru shouldn't be in trouble!" Her small face determined "I challenged Sesshomaru-chan, I should be in trouble Auntie!" By the time she was done speaking her eyes had tears in them.

Inu-Kimi gave a small nod to Aya. She understood, Kimi was giving the children a test. "Very well Sango. You have challenged me and I accept."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Sango would not survive his mother. His beast had decided '_**We will protect our Beta and we will always protect pack females. Sango is both.'**_ Sesshomaru agreed. He spoke softly to his trembling littermate, "Sango, do you accept me as Alpha, so that I may protect you?"

A very strong but still scared voice answered "Hai, Sesshomaru-chan."

Sesshomaru nodded. He moved Sango behind him and shielded her from his mother's view. Now it was Kimi's turn to be shocked. She mulled over what she wanted to say before she found the words.

"Very well, Sesshomaru. I accept you as Alpha of the litter. Are you prepared to take care of your littermates from now until you pass from this life?" Kimi asked very seriously. She watched her pup's face change from determined to resolute. Her heart broke, her little pup was growing up, and it all seemed to be happening in one day.

"Hai, Momma. We accept the title and its responsibilities. May we go in and eat now?" Sesshomaru asked cutely.

"Of course dear." Kimi replied, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her son's quick turn of mood. So typical of a male to care for food more than serious matters.

Luckily brunch went off without any further hiccups. Sango and Aya were chattering away discussing Youkai culture. Kimi would interject when necessary. Kohaku gurgled away in his carrier. Sesshomaru took all of this in with calm eyes. With his status of Alpha established amongst his new littermates, his growing world was set at rights. Today he had decided that he would be a good alpha to his packmates. Unlike his father, he let out an internal scoff, he had paid attention to his tutor's description on an alpha's duties. He was going to continue his internal put down of his sire, but the pack appeared to be leaving the diner.

His mother and aunt were discussing splitting up so that the pups could play and so that Kimi could shop. Aya gave Kimi her shoppers card and directions to the store that she worked at, Kimi gave Aya a grateful smile before she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Son, I need to go and get food for our pack. Can you watch over your littermates so that Aya doesn't have to worry too much?" Kimi asked the second part quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded. Momma was right. He had to make sure his littermates stayed safe.

"Alright everyone, is there anything that you need from the store?" Kimi asked quickly.

Aya and Sango quickly shouted out a few things, Kimi nodded her head, making her mental list of what she needed. She headed off. Aya strapped Kohaku onto her back and grasp each of the children's hands in hers. The park was only half a block from the diner, so it only took them ten minutes to get to the park, Upon their arrival to the park, Aya pointed towards the playground and told the pups she and Kohaku would be on a near by bench. Sango drug Sesshomaru over to the playground equipment.

As soon as his feet his the rubber padding he looked at Sango questioningly. "What is this? What are those metal things for?" HIs eyes wide in wonder and curiosity. Sango began to show and tell Sesshomaru the stuff on the playground.

Aya was feeding Kohaku and watching the children play with a twinkle in her eyes. She had hoped they would get along. She was pleased that they were. Her eyes cut across the playground as she scanned the area for trouble. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw her good friend Asumi Higurashi sitting across the park from her reading a book . She had met Asumi when she was pregnant with Sango. They were in the same birthing class together. They were very excited to find out that they would be having girls at the same time.

Aya waved and called out to Asumi, "Hey Asumi! Over here!" The other woman put down her book and looked around. Her face lit up with joy when she saw her friend. As Soon as she stood up, Aya noticed Asumi's very pregnant belly. Aya gathered her things and Kohaku quickly and hurried over to Asumi before the other woman had a chance to get up. "Asumi! You swore after little Kagome was born you wouldn't have another! Did Souten convince you to have another?" Aya questioned playfully.

Asumi's eyes sparkled with mirth, " I can see that you broke your promise as well Aya! What a handsome son you have there! Where is precious Sango anyway? I haven't seen her in quite sometime!"

"She's over there with the young demon boy I told you about, Sesshomaru. His mother is a dear friend of mine. My family used to protect hers. So we ended up growing up together. I hope you get the chance to meet her, Kimi should be here soon." The women caught up some while the children played. Kimi arrived and meet Asumi and instantly took a liking to the happy go lucky woman.

"Asumi, are you a miko? I feel strong rekai emanating from you." Kimi asked very curious about this small woman's power.

Asumi let out a deep heartfelt laugh. She smile before answering "My husband comes from a long line of monks and mikos. Ever since I was pregnant with my little Kagome, Kagome's rekai has been with me. Now it seems that my little Souta is adding holy powers to the barrier Kagome started."

Kimi's eyes went wide at the sheer power of the Higurashi children displayed, at such a young age too. Kimi's ears twitched toward the pups playing, it sounded like another fight amongst the littermates. Inu-Kimi's veins started popping on her forehead. Didn't her stubborn son ever learn?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this did not come out on time, there was a death in my family and thus I was unable to many other things fell into my lap. This fic (per my announcement on BDD) will be updated approximately bi-weekly. Thanks for hanging in there!**

**So in this chapter, touches on bonding of packmates. Essentially this is a sharing of magic. ( There will be a full explanation of it in chapter 4)The non-youkai pack mates will be given the abilities that any pack type youkai would be born with. This includes, but is not limited to, understanding canine youkai language and being able to speak it, full mate bond capacity, full pack bond capacity. Bond capacity refers to the ability to sense distress between bonds and in the case of mate bonds the ability to telepathically communicate, through feelings or thought. **

Sesshomaru saw a small human female with hair so black it was blue. She was on what Sango called monkey bars. She was intriguing, but not enough that he would forget his duty to protect his mother's pack and his own. He watched as the Beta of the Pack greeted another adult human female. This human had a strong barrier that could hurt his Mother's Beta. He was about to go investigate the new human, when Sango let out a cry of panic and another's cry of battle was heard simultaneously. He could not let Sango get hurt! His head whipped around and his youkai came forth. The girl with the ink colored hair was attacking his Beta.

The smell of rekai hit him like a ton of bricks. He released his youkai in in response. He instinctively grabbed Sango and hid her in a near by tree. He was moving at the speed of light. The young miko pulled up a strong shimmering barrier with tentacles of rekai whipping around is if caught in a tornado. The young Alpha stood strong in front of her. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the pink bubble. The girl inside was crying. Sesshomaru growled in irritation.

~oOo~

Kagome was playing on the monkey bars when she saw one of her classmates playing near the slide. She and Sango had been friends for ever. They had been in the same class all the way from pre-school, kindergarten and now they would be starting the first grade together. She decided to sneak up on Sango. Sango always got to sneak up on her, using the taija training her mom put her through. Now the way she saw it, it was her turn to do the scaring. She slowly snuck up on the taija in training. Once within range, little Kagome flung herself at Sango's back giving her best battle cry. Sango, going into youkai hunting mode, screeched and pulled the offending Kagome off her back. Kagome slammed into the ground hard, her tiny body lost its breathe, rekai came alive. Her mind went blank as her barrier came forth and attempted to nullify the threat. When she could finally breathe, she started to cry. She could feel her mother close, but she didn't want her mother to scold her for sneaking up on Sango. This unconscious intention had her rekai attacking her mother.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as her aura brushed against his. He started to change on instinct, his inner inu came, he transformed to deal with the attack on his pack. The inner inu heard the crying female. He also saw female's mother being attacked by the female's rekai. He barked at the Pack Beta "**Remove this female from the battle."** Aya ninja'd Asumi from Kagome's attack. Aya stood next to Sango behind the tree, Sesshomaru had placed a barrier around his packmates. Now that his responsibilities were protected, he turned his attention to the tiny female. She was still crying hard inside her shiny pink bubble. He growled his annoyance at her. She turned her head as if she heard his growl. He tried again, this time purring as his mother did to him. The girl's barrier dropped. She dropped to a kneeling position on the ground. Still in his inu form, he slowly picked his way over to her. She smelled so strongly of salt and purity, he sneezed. When he reached her, he laid down next to her. Her body in the middle of his puppy stomach. He wrapped his tail around her making a furry cocoon around her. His whole chest rumbled as he continued to purr, he pressed his aura onto hers. The girl fell asleep minutes after he surrounded her in his aura and tail. Even in her sleep, she continued to lean her aura on his. He and his beast growled their appreciation.

~oOo~

Inu-Kimi had rushed over towards Aya and Asumi. Her eyes went wide as she watched the scene unfold. Sesshomaru's beast was starting the courting process with this 6 and a half year old girl.


End file.
